


I Smell Snow

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Ten: SnowstormPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 22





	I Smell Snow

I stood at the stove while I waited for the chicken broth to come back to a boil, hand made pasta was drying on the counter next to me. This morning when I was out for a run, I got the idea to make homemade chicken noodle soup. Growing up my mom would make it every year for the first snow, and her mom did the same. There was no way to explain it, a person either knows what snow smells like or they don’t, and this morning on my run I smelt snow.

“It smells amazing in here,” Bucky observed coming into the kitchen. “Are those homemade noodles?” His eyes lit up when he made it to my side.

“Mmhmm, it was my grandma’s recipe.” I smiled at him.

He bent down to kiss me. “I can’t wait to taste it.”

“Oh, it’s not for you.” I joked.

“You’re awful sassy today,” He smiled heading to the fridge.

“I had a good run and it’s gonna snow.”

“Doll, we watched the news last night. The weatherman said bitterly cold and dry.” He mocked the forecaster.

“Snow is coming and a lot of it.” I beamed. “I can smell it,” I replied certain in my answer.

“Um, sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt your feelings. But as a super-soldier with enhanced everything, I can say with absolute certainty you cannot smell snow.”

“Wanna make a bet?”

Bucky looked at me clearly hesitant, “What do you want?”

“You already know what I want.”

He sighed heavily, “And if I win?”

“Whatever you want,” I replied.

“I guess I’ll have to think about that.”

“You do that, but it won’t matter. There will be snow on the ground before we go to bed.”

“Barnes, let’s go,” Sam called from the other room.

This piqued my interest, “where are you going?”

“Just over to the gym, we’re gonna spar.”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” I responded sarcastically. “Go easy on him.”

“I will.” He kissed me cheek before disappearing.

Stirring the pot, it still hadn’t returned to boil which was normal for this large of a pot. I grabbed the tea kettle from the stove and filled it to make a cup of tea. Waiting for either of them to boil, I sat at the kitchen island with my book and read.

Things around the compound were going well, the boys seemed to be getting along and Bucky and I had fallen into a natural routine, the comfort level between us was as if we had been together for years. Our relationship was a combination of an old married couple and hormonal teenagers; one minute we could be sitting on the couch and the next, be in compromising situations kissing until we were breathless. Sam would come into the living room, groan and leave most of the time.

Nights were the worst and each one seemed to end the same way. It started in the late afternoons, we’d have dinner together, then watch a movie or binge watch something on Netflix or Disney + and end it with late-night local news; spending hours cuddled up on the couch and oftentimes whatever was on in the background was ignored in favor of heavy make-out sessions. Sometimes one of us would fall asleep, it was usually me something about his super-soldier body heat and the way our bodies molded together made me so comfortable it was hard to stay awake. No matter what we did, the night would end, and we would go to our separate rooms.

It took another hour for the water to boil and the noodles cook all the way through, the biggest downfall of homemade pasta – it took longer to cook. It didn’t help that my grandma’s recipe was big enough to feed a small army. I pulled the pot off the stove and put it on the cooling stand, I could hear the chatter between Bucky and Sam in the hallway.

“That smells so good,” Sam commented walking in.

“I’m not sharing,” Bucky replied, pushing him playfully.

“She could feed a small country,”

“I prefer army,” I replied. “I can use an army for my will, not so much with a country.”

“If you brainwash them you can,” Sam said grabbing a bowl.

Bucky grumbled.

“You’re gonna wanna wait on that Sam. I just pulled it off and it’s been boiling for forty-five minutes.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sam replied with a shrug.

“Suit yourself.”

Bucky pulled a water bottle from the fridge before turning back to me. “Aren’t you proud, I brought him back in one piece?”

I laughed, “Very proud.”

“Now you know I can go easy,” He smiled, “when are you going to spar with me?”

“Let me think about this,” I tapped my chin, “Probably four days past never.”

He laughed, “never say never.”

“Ouch!” Sam shouted, “That’s fucking hot.”

Bucky and I both laughed.

“I tried to tell you,” I said.

“I know what I want when I win.” Bucky declared.

“Weren’t you just outside?” I asked, “It’s gonna snow. But, just in case, what do you want?”

“Spar with me.”

I thought it was a terrible idea, I had never been a field agent for many reasons, but my clumsiness and fragility were huge pieces of that. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust Bucky, I did, with my life; I didn’t trust myself.

“Okay,” I replied.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

“Y’all seriously gotta get a room.” Sam groaned.

I couldn’t help but laugh, we did need to get a room but one of us was still very hesitant. It was stupid really; you’d think that I was trying to steal Bucky’s virtue. In all reality, I just wanted to sleep next to him, wake up to wrapped in his arms. I craved him in the simplest ways, but I understood his fears and concerns. He had night terrors like most soldiers, sometimes they were violent, and he woke up out of sorts. When we would talk about staying together, Bucky would voice his concerns about the night terrors and follow it up with a joking statement about not being able to control himself. The conversation without fail would end with Bucky kissing me senseless.

“We should The Mandalorian tonight,” Sam said leaning with his back to the counter, his steaming bowl abandoned next to him.

“Um, someone’s gonna have to explain it all to me,” I said. “The only thing I know about it is from all the baby Yoda memes I’ve seen.”

“There’s a baby Yoda?” Bucky grinned.

“Uh, where have you been?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Not on social media.”

“Fair, he doesn’t see memes unless I show them to him.” I looked over at Bucky who showed no obvious signs of objection. “Everyone change and meet in the theater room in five?”

Both the boys nodded, and we all headed to our separate rooms to change. I changed into my cozy fleece red and black plaid sweats and pulled on a blank tank top. Passing by Bucky’s door I nocked not waiting for a response before opening the door. He looked up at me with a smile standing in his black sweats and white V-neck t-shirt. It was my favorite combination; I couldn’t explain why it just did something for me.

“Are you here to steal my clothes again?”

“Do you really have to ask?” I smiled.

“You could just keep it.”

“No, then it wouldn’t smell like you.”

He laughed, “You’re about to lay on the couch with me and you need my shirt for the smell?”

“No, it’s warm too.” I shrugged, “And since you refuse to sleep with me it’ll be a nice preheat of the shirt to keep me through the night.” I grabbed the shirt from his drawer.

He shook his head, “You make me sound like an awful person.”

“Not awful,” I smiled pulling on his shirt. “Come on, Sam’s waiting.”

Bucky took my hand and led me down the hall. We made it down the stairs and into the foyer, I looked out the window to the side of the door in a typical quick glance and continued walking. Then it registered what I saw, I stopped and pulled away from Bucky to skip to the door. I threw it open with a grin that split ear to ear, cold crisp air rushed in with the fresh smell of snow.

“Damn it,” Bucky mumbled. “How do you smell snow?”

“It’s beautiful,”

He came to stand behind me, arms wrapped around my front, kissing the crook of my neck.

“It’s cold, doll. I know it’s beautiful, but we can see it with the door closed.”

“Is the winter soldier complaining about the winter?” I joked.

He laughed; it was a musical noise in my ear.

The snow was coming down hard, there had to be at least three inches on the ground already, I was disappointed in myself for missing it on the way upstairs.

“Holy crap,” Sam said coming down the stairs. “Guess that explains the message I got from Maria.”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, turning to look at him.

“City of New York just issued a Blizzard Warning.”

“So why did she text you?” I asked closing the door.

“Making sure we were all home safe.”

I nodded, “I should check on Pepper, she was talking about going out to the cabin sometime this week.”

“Wrong time of year for that cabin,” Sam stated.

“It needed to be closed up for the winter,” Bucky explained.

I headed to the kitchen and found my phone shooting her a quick text. Bucky and Sam both joined me and dished up the soup that had finally cooled enough to eat. I won the bet, but I wouldn’t rub it in just yet. Bucky knew what was coming, there was no sense in giving him more anxiety about it.

Pepper text me back quickly letting me know she and Morgan were home safe she had gotten to busy to make it to the cabin. She sent a picture of Morgan staring out the window at the snow, she looked as mesmerized as I usually am. 

“Babe, Pepper asked if we could try and make it to the cabin for her this week. Just need to close things up and winter prep for it.” I said looking up from my phone.

“I don’t see why not. Obviously, we have to wait for the roads to clear up.”

I nodded, “Thank you.”

“Okay,” Sam grumbled, “this snow is not ruining my night. Let’s go.” Sam started out of the kitchen.

“Think he’d notice if we didn’t follow?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, he would.” I laughed, “We should make a blanket fort!”


End file.
